Draviabado
Earth |ailments = Earthblight Gooey |weaknesses = Ice Fire |creator = Democide}} Appearance Draviabado is a medium-sized Amphibian with boulder-like enforced, dark brown left arm. The shoulders have strong, hardened excrescences with light brown coloration which partly grow out as spikes. The Amphibian's chin is hard as rock and has, like its belly, a light grey shade. The rest of the body is covered by quite light green, slimy skin. A small, orange pattern is located on Draviabado's forehead right above the eyes. Legs and arms are covered by scales and the tip of the fingers and toes are spherical. Habitat and Ecology Draviabado prefers muddy areas with soft earth that it can burrow in with thrusts of its left arm. These conditions are found in the Moor and the Plagued Meadows. The Amphibian can be encountered in the Mountain Side after a heavy rain when the ground gets softened. The monster feeds on little worms, insects and Neopterons as well as plants and other organic substances it can find on the ground. As Draviabado doesn't feed on meat other monsters don't avoid it. Sometimes it also breaks chunks of ore out of a lode to consume them. The minerals help sustain its armor on the shoulders, lower jaw and left arm. The slime that gets excreted on the skin helps the monster to stay hydrated but can also be used as weapon. Draviabado normally minds its own business and doesn't interact with other monsters. Because of the damage it can inflict to attackers the Amphibian has only top predators to fear; smaller predators don't dare attacking a healthy individual. Known predators are Riogarmus, Lagiacrus and Irrgaston. The Amphibian isn't territorial but also not very social. When two individuals meet they usually ignore each other most of the time. This changes in mating season when the males croak loudly and fight for the females. Normally Draviabados have fixed places they come every year for mating. Most of the time only intimidations are exchanged between the males but when both don't give up it can escalate to a real fight. The fights consist of the males clashing their armored arms against each other until one gives up. Small injuries are common, rarely some battles end with the death of a competitor. After the mating the females lay the eggs in water plants of a nearby lake or slow river. While the females leave the lake then, the successful males stay at the lake to protect the spawn from predators. Until the small Draviabados, that look similar to a tadpole, get their legs, the male stays and doesn't eat anything until then. This leads to the death of most protectors. While individuals in the Plagued Meadow and Moor are active the whole year around, a smaller population at the Mountain Side is most of the year in a hibernation-like rigidity. The Draviabados there are only active after the rain sets in that usually lasts a few days. In this time interval and some time after that they feed and mate to fall into rigidity again afterwards. This fact and some physiological differences are reasons, why these individuals are counted as subspecies or variant. This terminology isn't used in the Guild as the differences are too minor and subtle. While usually the left arm is enforced by the armor, sometimes individuals with enforced right arms are found. Interestingly these Draviabados are statistically more successful in fights against left-armed ones. This gets explained by the fighting itself. As when faced each other both arms are at the same side attacking gets harder because most attacks get blocked by the arm of the opponent. While the right-armed Amphibians have experience in fighting left-armed ones and can apply countermeasures against this, the left-armed get overwhelmed and defeated. It gets assumed that right-armed individuals will increase in the future until this same advantage gets reversed as left-arms are few. Abilities Draviabado's main weapon is its stronger arm. It can make major damage by swinging it at an opponent or crushing it into the ground. As the arm can also heave big boulders the Amphibian can throw them at more distant enemies. Other than that, Draviabado is able to spit mucus that inhibits the movement of the hit opponent. The same happens when the opponent gets hit by a back slam attack. The monster is quite agile in spite of the heavy arm and can jump quite high. Another remarkable weapon is the tongue that can either be swung around or hold a target and crush it. Attacks #'Arm stomp': Draviabado lifts its enforced arm and strikes the ground. This attack can be repeated up to two more times. #'Hammerfall': Draviabado jumps up and strikes its arm towards the ground. Rock or mud splinters hit the bordering areas of the impact inflicting earthblight. #'Arm swing': The Amphibian takes a swing and attacks with its arm horizontally. #'Bite': Draviabado croaks shortly and rushes its head forward to bite a target. #'Back slam': When a target is behind it, Draviabado looks behind it and lets itself fall on the back. Inflicts the gooey status. #'Mucus spit': The monster gathers mucus in its mouth and spits it at an opponent. #'Tongue swipe': Draviabado unleashes its tongue from side to side after pulling its head a bit back. #'Boulder throw': The Amphibian pulls a boulder out of the ground and throws it towards a target. #'Pin attack': Draviabado pushes its body against the ground, then pulls its head back and shoots its tongue towards its target. When it connects the victim gets pulled into the mouth and the Amphibian starts to chew on it. When the attack doesn't get cancelled on time Draviabado spits the victim on the ground and crushes it with its strong arm dealing immense damage. Notes *The weakness is ice, then fire. *In Rage Mode the pattern on the fore head starts glowing a bit and it huffs visibly. *When exhausted the skin stops being shiny and attacks, that normally inflict the gooey status, don't do anymore. **Draviabado searches a suitable place and burrows for invertebrates to feed on. *The jaws can be damaged as well as twice the armor at the enforced arm. After damaged twice attacking the arm will lead to the armor being split off. The armor now can be carved. **Stomp attacks with the arm, which normally cause quakes, don't do anymore as well as the damage, it can inflict, will be reduced. Materials Draviabado Hammer Arm (only when damaged twice and/or carved from the armor), Draviabado Hide, Draviabado Jaw (when damaged), Draviabado Fluid, Draviabado Armor, Draviabado Scale Trivia *The drawing and the name made by Setheo, while Democide made the descriptions according to the drawing. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Democide